Teen Titans: Titans Forever
by BDasher
Summary: The Teen Titans are back in action, this time with a new addition: Felix, a wizard with strong magic and a fondness of reading. What challenges will the Titans face? What foes will they have to overcome? Will there be pizza? Find out now!
1. Pizza and Villians

_Chapter 1: Pizza and Villians_

Beastboy smiled as he stuffed three pizzas in his mouth at once. Cyborg was polishing his car, Robin was probably at the gym, Raven was meditating in her room and Starfire was making a meal out of peanut butter, motor oil and acorns. _Just a regular day at Titan Tower, _Beastboy thought as he managed to swallow one of the pizzas whole by transforming into a hippo. After changing into a gorilla, Beastboy managed to swallow the remaining pizzas. "Phew! I am _stuffed_!" he said.

"Have you been eating too much, Beastboy?" Cyborg asked. Beastboy shook his head.

"Nu-uh. Why?"

"You look a little green," Cyborg said. He and Beastboy began to laugh. All of a sudden, the alarm went off. Robin dashed into the room.

"Titans, trouble!" he said. "Plasmus is rampaging downtown. He's heading to a research lab developing a new kind of energy weapon."

Felix sat in his room and closed his book with a sigh. _Mistborn _was a great novel, but for some reason it didn't manage to hold his attention now. With a sigh, he put it away in his bookshelf, looking for another book to read. He was about to take out _Ranger's Apprentice _when he heard a thumping noise from outside, on the square. He looked out of his window and gasped. A great, purple, slimy beast dug up the sewage pipes and began to drink from them. _You are kidding me_, he thought. _Plasmus?_

Plasmus drank from the sewage system, growing bigger with each gulp.

"Keep these habits up, Plasmus, and you'll get yourself killed," he heard a voice say. He leaned out of his window, to the left and saw the Teen Titans.

Robin extended his staff. "Titans, go!" he yelled. Starfire bombarded Plasmus with her energy blasts whilst Raven threw cars at him with her magic. Cyborg shot holes in Plasmus, which immediately closed. He extended his arms and picked Starfire and Raven out of the air, then stuck them in his chest, preventing them from doing anything. Beastboy transformed into a goat and tried to bash Plasmus' legs from under him. He got stuck in Plasmus, who picked him up and placed him in his chest as well. Robin bit his teeth. Things weren't going well.

"Hey, slimeball!"

Robin turned around and saw a kid about his age stand in front of Plasmus.

"You might want to drink this extra-strength, high-concentration toxic waste!" the kid said, presenting Plasmus with a barrel saying _Danger: Toxic_. Before Robin or Cyborg could do anything, Plasmus took the barrel and drunk it.

"Why'd you do that, you little-" Cyborg began, but the kid waved a finger.

"Wait and see," he said. No sooner had he finished or Plasmus collapsed, transforming into a sleeping man and leaving the Titans covered in purple goo. Robin looked at the kid.

"What _was_ that?" he asked. The kid smiled.

"Sleeping pills mixed with water. Enough to knock out Plasmus. Apparently."

"Ah," Robin said. "Clever." The kid smiled.

"Thanks," he said. "I'm Felix."

"Nice to meet ya, Felix. Thanks for helping us out with gooey over there," Beastboy said.

"My pleasure," Felix replied.

"You guys want some pizza? I got a few from my sister, she's a great cook, but I can't eat it by myself." Robin wanted to reply, but Starfire was faster.

"It would be great to eat some unhealthy foods once more," she said. Felix smiled.

"Awesome!" he said. "I'll heat up the oven."

After a while, Felix came back to his living room where the Titans were waiting, with the pizzas. He however, didn't carry them. They floated next to him. Raven looked up.

"You do magic too?" she asked. He nodded.

"Amongst other things. That's how I got a barrel of 'toxic waste.' Just a normal barrel with an illusion on it. _Sinavai Tivundor._"

"_Ilvangar Cillendas,_" Raven replied to the Wizards' Greet. "Do you have many spells?" Felix laughed.

"A library full, all spellbooks. And yet another for my novel collection." Raven whistled.

"Where do you place that?"

"Extra dimensions can come in handy if you need lots of space."

Raven nodded. "Or if you just need to be alone."

Felix smiled. "I always assumed your reputation would be enough to halt anyone trying to enter your room?" Raven shot a glance at Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Most of the time, yes."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Cyborg said. "Pizza's getting cold." Felix laughed again and soon everyone ate.

"You're right," Beastboy said with half a pizza in his mouth.

"Your sis _is _a great cook!" Felix nodded.

"She owns several restaurants, they're doing great!" Robin looked up.

"How'd you get the idea with the sleeping pills, anyway?"

"Logic," Felix said. "Plasmus is only Plasmus when he's awake. He drinks toxic waste. combine that and you get my idea." Robin nodded.

"If that hadn't worked, I would have pummelled him with bags of quick-drying cement and water," Felix added.

"Ah," Robin said. "Clever." Felix nodded.

"As I said, it's all about logic, really. I-" a buzzer went off in the Titan's communicators and Robin looked up.

"I hate to crash the party," he said, "but Cinderblock's rampaging in the city." Everyone got up, including Felix.

"Oh no," Robin said. "You're not going." Felix simply shrugged.

When they arrived at the scene, Cinderblock was busy wrecking cars on a parking lot. Robin and the others ran to him, shooting at him with magic, energy bolts, plasma weaponry and explosives. Cinderblock simply blinked and returned fire with car wrecks and pieces of rock. One hit Raven in the face and she fell down. Cinderblock punched Starfire and she was flung backwards. He stomped on Cyborg, drilling him in the ground. He picked up Robin and seemed intend to crush him.

"Hey, rockhead!" Felix yelled. "Listen to _this_!" He clapped his hands and a wave of sound rolled forth. When it hit Cinderblock, the monster shook, trembled and fell into pieces. He helped Raven up and looked at the broken stone villain.

"Nothing I can't fix," he said, then used a spell to repair Cinderblock whilst at the same time binding him with solid metal pipes. Robin glared at Felix.

"I thought I said you couldn't come?" Felix shrugged again.

"And you did a wonderful job." Robin glared at him, but then began to laugh.

"You're determined," he said.

"I personally would call it stubbornness," Felix said with a smile. Robin too smiled.

"Regardless, we could use that. Would you like to join the Teen Titans?" Felix' smile grew even bigger.

"Of course! I suppose you need _someone _with half a brain," he said, then accepted the communicator. "There's still some pizza left. Anyone a slice?"


	2. Trusted Betrayal

_Chapter 2: Trusted Betrayal_

"Raven, can have a word with you?" Raven looked up from her book. Felix stood there, waiting.

"Of course." She followed Felix toward the corridor. He turned around.

"Raven, I'll have to leave, perhaps for a while, perhaps forever."

Raven looked at him in surprise. "But... why?"

"Slade's got my sister. He wants money for her. Money I have to rob from banks. My own money doesn't suffice, it has to be stolen. Tell anyone, she's dead. Disobey, she's dead."

"Hasn't Slade done something like this before with Robin? It isn't his style to do things twice."

"There's a first - and apparently second - time for everything."

"Why'd you tell me?"

"Slade's a logical, if not reasonable, man." Raven opened her mouth to reply but Felix interrupted her.

"I know, that doesn't make him a good person. He's a psychopath, killer, robber and whatnot, but he's at least logical. I told him you were bound to try and stop me and I I can't beat you all. Heck, even Robin barely managed and he's the leader of the team! NO, one of you has to hold back a bit or I'll never win. I chose you to do that."

"But... why me?"

"Trust is hardest to build with you, and if it's broken it never truly recovers. The other Titans will understand. You will do too, but still, deep inside, never truly trust me again. I don't want that."

Raven nodded. "That's true. Good luck then."

Felix too nodded. "Thank you."

Out of the blue, Felix kissed her.

Raven blushed. "What was that for?"

Felix smiled. "I needed an alibi to talk to you and you to blush. I talk with you and a few days later I rob a bank. That'd put you under an air of suspicion, wouldn't it?"

Raven nodded, still overwhelmed by the sudden kiss.

"And you chose this alibi because..."

Felix faintly smiled. "I liked this one best."

With that, he turned around, opened a portal and left Raven behind. Confused, but not unhappy either.

"Hey Raven, where'd Felix go?"

Raven spun around and noticed Cyborg standing in the corridor.

"None of your business. And how long have you been standing there?"

Cyborg slowly turned around and ran away.

_Let´s just hope he didn´t hear anything. Or tells anyone about the kiss,_ Raven thought as she went to her room.

The alarm went off.

Felix cursed and opened a portal to Slade´s base, then began to throw gold bars in it with his magic.

He was about halfway with the first stack when he heard a person gasping.

"Felix? Is that you?" a voice said. Starfire's voice. Felix quickly finished teleporting the stack into the portal and then turned around. Everyone stood there, surprised, hurt. But not Raven. Her eyes were filled with pity. _Bloody hell Raven, like I don't feel bad enough already!_ Felix thought, then attacked whilst everyone stood frozen. Robin recovered before Felix could do anything, however, and threw two of his bombs. Felix didn't halt them with his magic as that would cause them to explode in his face anyway but instead guided them around him, circling like tiny little planets. He sent the back to Robin who stood dumbfounded as his own weapons turned against him. Robin down. Starfire looked at him and Felix used this opening to barrage her with heavy, yet soft, golden bars. Starfire down.

A laser ray hit Felix in the back, sending him flying. He recovered himself and stopped in mid-flight. He saw Cyborg about to fire another shot and Beastboy, who had transformed into a T-Rex, charging at him. Felix smiled grimly and directed Cyborg's arm towards Beastboy. Beastboy down. Cyborg looked at his arm, then towards Felix. "Since when can you do that?" he asked. Felix didn't reply but charged Cyborg's laser and shot Cyborg in his face with his own laser. Cyborg down.

Raven, who had been too stunned to interfere with any of the fights, finally recovered her wits. For a long time, she and Felix hovered, looking at each other. Finally, Felix shook his head. "No," he said, then widened his portal to encompass all the leftover treasure. He went after it.

"I've got your money. Now give me my sister back!" Felix stood with an angry expression on his face.

Slade simply laughed. "How adorable. But no, not yet."

"Why not? It's all the money you wanted and then some!"

"You didn't attack the girl, Raven."

"The deal was about the money, not my friends."

"The deal has changed."

"Slade, you filthy little-"

"I wouldn't talk like that if I were you."

"Thankfully, you're not. That would be awful"

"Defeat the girl and you'll get your precious sister back."

"You're a horrible man."

Slade nodded. "I know. Now, you want your sister back?"

Felix stood frozen for a moment, then nodded.

"I'll see you in jail for this," he said, then teleported away.

"Really? By the time I'm done with you Felix, jail's mine. Like the rest of the world," Slade said to an empty hall.

Raven sat down and began to meditate. Soon, she was in her soul-self, hovering above a rock. After a while, she felt a disturbance in her soul. He stood up and looked around.

A magical blast with the force of a small sun hit her in her back.

Raven was flung away from the rock, but recovered quickly and looked around, searching for her assailant. It was Felix.

Another blast hit herm this time full in her face. She flew backward and landed upon another rock. Felix stood above her.

"I'm sorry," he said, then blasted her in her face.

"Raven? Raven, wake up!" Raven opened her eyes and noticed she lay in a hospital bed, Robin and the others standing next to her.

"What... what happened?" she said.

"I don't know. You were meditating and suddenly fell on the ground. We couldn't wake you up." Suddenly, she remembered. "Felix," she whispered, then fainted again.


	3. Old Friends

_Chapter 3: Old Friends_

Raven opened her eyes and stared into the pitch-black sky of her soulself. Judging by the hardness of the object on which she lie, she was on one of the hovering rocks rife in her soulself.

"Sorry I had to knock you out. Twice," a voice from behind Raven said. She stood up, turned around and saw Felix.

"That wasn't part of the deal," she said.

"First of all, that wasn't a deal, that was _blackmail_," Felix replied. "And secondly, Slade changed his demands. Either way, my sister's safe now."

"Good to hear."

Felix nodded, sat down and conjured a cup of tea from seemingly nowhere. Raven lifted and eyebrow.

"And you manage to create tea from thin air because..."

Felix looked up.

"My ring," he said, then showed her a ring. It was a simple, golden ring with a single piece of lapis lazuli set into it.

"As you know," Felix proceeded, "everyone has his own soulself, but only magicians can enter it without aid form a magic item.

Raven nodded. "Basic knowledge," she said.

Felix nodded. "Because you know your magical lore and because you are one of the smartest spellcasters I've ever seen, you'll also know that each magician can alter their own soulself at a whim, but cannot influence those of others." Raven nodded.

"Now, this ring gives me the power to influence _all_ soulselves in existence."

Raven whistled.

"That's some pretty advanced magic. How'd you manage that?"

"A goodbye gift from my mentor."

"That's a powerful mentor then."

"The strongest."

Raven had to agree. "Alright, before we leave, I've got one question for you."

"Just one?"

"Did you plan for Cyborg to see that kiss?"

"Of course. What good is an alibi if there's no one to confirm it?"

"You're a jerk."

"I know. I've practiced bad manners for years. Now, shall we go?"

Raven nodded and they stood up. She opened a portal to Titans Tower and went in with Felix following her.

When they arrived, the H.I.V.E Five was attacking the Tower. Felix sighed.

"Can't leave them alone for three seconds, you can't," he said, then plunged into action with Raven on his heels.

Felix simply walked towards the Billy Numerouses fighting Cyborg, then drew their attention.

"I've got a prize for one Billy Numerous, but I see about a hundred," he said.

"Can you tell me who's the _real_ Billy? Because it is a prize for combat skills and only the real Billy can be strong enough to win it."

"I'm the real one!" one of the Billy's said.

"No, I'm the real one!" another said.

Within five seconds all Billy's were fighting each other. Billy Numerous down.

Felix smiled and continued towards Gizmo, who was busy trying to pluck Starfire out of the air. Felix stood still for a moment, as if to think, then conjured some water from a nearby sink and threw it into Gizmo's electronics. Gizmo down.

He then went onward to Mammoth, who fiercely tried to land a blow on Robin.

Felix grabbed a bar of chocolate lying around, enchanted it and then threw it towards Mammoth. Mammoth completely ignored Robin and ate the chocolate bar enchanted with a sleep spell. Mammoth down.

See-More, battling Beastboy was next. Felix raced to the shower, grabbed a bottle of shampoo and emptied it in See-More's eye. See-More down.

Finally, Kyd Wykkyd was going to be bought low. "You, sir, have too awesome looks to be a bad guy. Either join the good guys or decrease your awesomeness," Felix said as he kicked Kyd into a portal leading straight to jail. Kyd Wykkyd down. After Kyd was through the portal,

the rest of the H.I.V.E Five were pushed through as well.

Felix grinned at the stupefied Titans (save for Raven), who had thought him a villain until seconds before.

"But... wait... you're a bad guy... and they're bad guys too," Beast Boy said.

"That doesn't make sense."

Felix' grin widened. "We bad guys do not need to make sense," he said, then laughed.

"But, Felix, seriously," Robin said. "Why'd you attack us?"

"Slade got my sister. He blackmailed me," Felix said.

Robin jumped up from the chair he'd sat down in seconds ago, but Felix calmed him.

"Relax, she's safe now," he said. "Slade set her free after I payed him and bashed you up."

Robin relaxed and sat down again.

Cyborg and Beastboy still glared at Felix.

"I bought make-up pie!" Felix said. Cyborg and Beastboy smiled at Felix.

A few seconds later, everyone was eating pie.

"Deeelicious," Cyborg said. "Did you make this?"

Felix shook his head. "My sister did. My cooking is about as good as Raven's," he said.

Raven threw a pillow at him and Felix sent two back. Soon, the entire living room of Titan's Tower had turned into a pillow battlefield with Felix, Robin and Starfire on one side and Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg on the other. Beastboy hit Felix full in his face, but then got Robin's pillow in his side. Robin in turn got a pillow from Cyborg in his back. Meanwhile, Starfire and Raven barraged each other with at least ten pillows per person.

After about an hour of battle, the Titans cleaned up, sat down and finished their pie.

"Send your sister my compliments," Robin said to Felix.

"I already did. Nobody dislikes things she cooked or baked or grilled or whatever and they usually send their regards."

The Titans could do nothing but agree and soon all three pies were gone.

"So, anyone up for a game of Dungeons & Dragons?" Felix asked.

"Duuuuuude! You play?!" Beastboy asked.

Felix nodded. "Only the second edition."

"Awesome! I'll join in!"

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire hadn't heard of the game, but joined in anyway.

"Raven, do you want to play?" Felix asked.

Raven looked like she was about to refuse but then asked: "Are there wizards?"

Felix grinned. "Thousands."

"I'll join."

"Great! I'll be the DM!" And with these words, Felix raced to his room to fetch the necessary items and books.


	4. New Rooms and Old Friends

**Author's note: To kind of quote Starfire "Many of your chapters are still strange to me. But chapter 4 and 5 were 'just plain freaky', correct?"**

**I agreed, and hence replaced 4 and deleted 5 - which will eventually follow. It might take months, but a new chapter will certainly arrive eventually.**

**Goodbye and have fun with the new, way less freaky chapter 4!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: New Rooms and Old Friends_

"Titans, Trouble!" Robin's voice resonated through the speakers installed everywhere around the Tower. Felix jumped out of bed and into his clothes, yawning.

"Bloody hell, why do bad guy butt always needs to be kicked in the _middle _of the _night?_" he muttered. He threw a splash of water at Beast Boy, with who he shared a room since he hadn't got any of his own yet.

"Wha-whu... Hey! Why'd you do th-"

"Trouble," Felix said, interrupting his roommate as he ran out of the room, towards the team. When he arrived, he found that Raven, Robin and Starfire were already there.

"What's the problem and where's Cyborg?" Felix asked.

"Cyborg isn't coming with us. He's busy upgrading the Tower. As for the trouble... we're not really sure. Raven woke me up and said she detected dark magic in the city." Felix already had stopped listening to Robin moments ago, and instead had turned his attention towards Rave. He spoke one word:

"Where?"

"Southern Docks. I can't pinpoint an exact location though." Felix nodded, then closed his eyes in concentration. After a while, he opened them and sighed.

"Damn this. I don't have _time_ for demonic possessions," he said with a sigh. Raven gasped and turned pale. Well, paler than usual.

"Demonic... what do you... _possessions_?" she said, then began to mutter her mantra again, to calm herself before anything could blow up -besides the bank, which had already been thrown through the roof.

"I thiiiink it's better if you went and helped Cyborg, Raven," he said.

"No. I'm not letting you guys go face a demon without my help. Missing one Titan is bad, but missing two is downright life-threatening!

"Raven, we're superheroes. Life-threatening situations are all in a day's work! Go to your room and calm yourself before anything explodes!" Felix said. Raven was about to reply, but then sighed and retreated to her room. Felix then turned towards the others.

"Here's the deal," he said. "Demons are individually weak in the early stages. However, even then, they can open a portal to Hael."

"How bad would that be?" Robin said.

"Bad. It could even lead to a family reunion, if our luck is especially bad."

"Family reunion? What do you- oooooooooh, I get it," Beast Boy, who had arrived moments after Felix, said.

"Well, that's for a first time," Felix said, then turned his attention back to the matters at hand.

"I can manage this. On my own, I've dealt with a lot of them However, just in case, It'd be for the best if you guys came along. I might need a meat shield," he said with a grin.

"Uh-oh," Felix said as he ducked to avoid a gout of fire.

"Uh-oh? I don't wanna hear any uh-oh's!" Beast Boy yelled.

"What's the problem," Robin asked.

"This is not just a demon. This is a Demon Prime," Felix said.

"Like normal evil isn't enough. Can you handle it?"

"Yeah, but it'll take longer and more of my energy than I anticipated. If I banish this, I'll be weak and feeble for days."

"We don't have much of a choice. Do it!" Felix nodded, then began to mutter an incantation. The walls of the old storehouse lit up with an eerie light, and Felix began to rise up in the air. His voice swelled until it drowned out all other sounds. Meanwhile, Robin and the others were not really fighting the demon, but rather containing it and keeping it away from the chanting wizard. Just when Felix finished his chant, he was struck by a bolt of Demonfire.

In a flash of light, the demon was banished and Felix fell to the ground, exhausted and severely injured.

"Ouch... that hurt," he said, then passed out.

"Felix? _Felix_!"

"Duude! What happened?"

"I think we'd best bring him to Raven," Robin said, cutting off Starfire's and BB's worries.

"My idea, let's go!" Beast Boy said. Starfire picked the damaged wizard up as if he weighted nothing, then flew towards the Tower, Beast Boy and Robin in her wake.

"Felix! You _idiot_! You faced of a Demon Prime _on your own_?! You'd better stay alive so I can kill you!" Felix opened his eyes to a barrage of threats and curses originating from Raven.

"I wasn't _on my own_," he said. "I brought the rest of the Titans."

"Minus me and Cyborg, yeah! You _know_ you'll need at least _ten_ wizards to banish a Demon Prime."

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but you and me are the only wizards here, and you were in shock," Felix bit.

"So? You should've brought me with you so I could-"

"Become just as injured and exhausted as I am right now?" Felix said, then continued in a softer tone. "Raven, I'm not that necessary. I'm just a spare wizard. However, if we both die or are otherwise unable to lend a hand to the team, they're in deep trouble facing magic of any kind. I went because I knew _you _didn't. I need you to stay okay. Who else is going to watch over the rest?"

"Felix, you're not a spare wizard. You are one of the few friends I have. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I just was worried that I'd lose you." Felix grinned.

"I know. Thanks for the healing, I might've not made it without you. Now, if you excuse me, I'm really tired, so I'd like to go to sleep." Raven nodded and left Beast Boy's room.

When Felix woke up, he felt much better. _Raven, you shouldn't have cast a _Healing Sleep_ spell on me. You need your energy for magical gribblies_, he thought. He clambered out of his bed, then slowly limped out of the room, towards the main room. There, he found the rest of the team, sitting there, waiting for something. Beast Boy was the first to notice him.

"Hey, Felix! You're awake! Niiice!"

"Booya! I knew our little friend here was stronger than he looked."

"Friend! It is most joyous to see you out of the bed of illness!"

"I knew you'd pull through. Now, if you'll come with me, I want to show you the upgrade Cyborg installed." Felix looked surprised for a moment, then went after Robin through the maze of corridors that was Titans' Tower. Eventually, they reached a door with the name _Felix _on it.

"We patched up an empty room for ya," Robin said.

Felix walked in. It was beautiful. The room was wide and had a simple beauty and elegance from the dark colour scheme.

"I like it," the wizard said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Robin said.

The rest of the group silently had snuck up on Felix. Cyborg pressed a pie in Felix' face.

"Booya! Roomwarming party!" he yelled.

"The room requires warming?" Starfire asked.

"Dark. Lots of skulls and dusty old tomes. I like it," Raven said.

Everyone was happy, except for Beast Boy. He shot Felix an angry glance. Felix was puzzled at first, but in a flash of understanding felt pity for Beast Boy.

This used to be Terra's room.


End file.
